Family, Friends, and Life
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Post-Hogwarts based on Macbeth by Shakespeare.


Family, Friends, and Life

Samuel Dorick, the second to the top auror on the team. He was just behind the head of the department, Harry Potter. Samuel had dark brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He stood at five foot ten inches, a respectable height.

Samuel and his best friend, Jim Blastwell, had just finished rounding up some Men in Brown, an anti-muggle group. They talked cheerfully of the events, proud of how many they caught.

"Can you believe it?" Jim said smiling broadly.

"Hardly, no one has ever caught five Men in Brown at once!" Samuel said bounding on his feet. He was particularly excited to tell Harry of their success.

"Harry is going to be ecstatic." Jim laughed at Samuel's excitement. "You know what I heard?"

"What?" Samuel asked curiously.

"You know that Harry is going to have to retire within the next five years." Jim started.

"Everyone knows that." Samuel sighed, his interest lowered.

"I heard that he's already picked his replacement." Jim whispered, afraid of being heard.

"Is that so?" Samuel said raising his head to look at Jim. He thought it was quite early of Harry to pick his replacement, but he had a good feeling that it would be him.

"Yeah," Jim said smiling. "I'm quite certain it's going to be you."

"Do you think so?" Samuel asked.

"Absolutely! You're the second best auror on the team." Jim said reassuringly.

Samuel smiled broadly, his spirit rising. He would be quite happy to take the position, and he thought that he would handle it well.

The pair of friends took the Men in Brown back to the Ministry, and reported to Harry.

"Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed as he heard the news. "Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you two." He said giving Samuel and Jim a smile.

"You'd have to catch them yourself." Samuel joked, a smile on his face.

"Quite right, I have an announcement to make before everyone leaves today." Harry said giving the pair a nod before leaving.

"What was that about?" Jim asked softly, not wanting Harry to hear him.

"No idea, but we better stick around." Samuel whispered back. "You know, he's staying at my house tomorrow night."

"Really? Can I come by?" Jim asked surprised. He knew that Samuel and Harry were close, but not that close.

"Sure, he's bringing his sons, and some aurors." Samuel added.

"Aurors?" Jim asked surprised by this piece of information.

"Something about needed more protection. The Men in Brown are hunting him down after all." Samuel explained.

"Isn't your place safe?" Jim prodded.

"Sure it is, but Harry wants to be extra safe." Samuel answered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Jim decided to ask any more questions and simply said, "Alright, I'll come by with Tom."

An hour later Harry called all the aurors into his office. Samuel and Jim stood near the front of the crowd. Harry was quietly talking to his son, James, it seemed like an important conversation. After a few minutes Harry finally looked up to see if everyone was present.

"Hello everyone," He greeted with a smile. "I'm sure you are wondering why I have you gathered in my office." A few people laughed softly. "Well it's good news, with everything starting to go smoothly, I've decided to start training the next Head of the Auror Office."

Samuel gave a sideways glance to Jim, who was already staring at him. They were both confused, and excited. Quickly they turned back to Harry so as to not miss his next words.

"I know that the person I have chosen is ready to start learning the aspects of the job." Harry continued. "Everyone here as worked hard, and shown improvement in the last few weeks, but one of you stands out from the rest." The words clung to the air as everyone leaned a little closer. "The next Head of the Auror Office will be... James Potter!" Harry finally announced.

Stunned. Stunned was the only way to describe the feeling washing over Samuel. However, he didn't let it show on his face. He clapped and smiled as James smiled happily at his father's side.

Samuel left as soon as he could. He was disappointed that he hadn't been chosen by Harry. As soon as he arrived home, Samuel headed to bed. He needed rest from his day at work, and he would need the energy for when Harry came to visit.

"Samuel?" A female voice asked quietly.

"Annie," Samuel smiled a bit. His wonderful wife was waiting for him in bed.

"How was work?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Alright," Samuel frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Annie sounded worried. She hated to see her husband feeling down.

"Harry chose his son to take his place." Samuel rubbed his forehead with his hands. "It should've been me."

"Samuel, of course it should've been you." Annie said with a nod.

"Jim said he heard that it was going to be me." Disappointment dripped in Samuel's words.

Annie remained silent, a plan forming in her head. "Samuel." She said after a moment.

"What?" He asked, noting the tone of her voice. She sounded excited, not at all what he was expecting to hear.

"What if Harry was gone? What if he couldn't choose his replacement?" She asked softly.

"He already has Annie." Samuel frowned.

"Alright, but if he was to die wouldn't that scare off James?" She prodded.

"It could, but he isn't going to die anytime soon." He sighed.

"Well, we could kill him." Annie said bluntly.

"Kill?" Samuel asked surprised.

"Obviously you'd have to do it." She said thoughtfully.

"Why me?" He asked staring at his wife. Out of all the ideas to have, this one was just crazy.

"You're close to him, you can create a web of deceit." She had a small smile on her face.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Samuel started to sound annoyed.

"Simple, when he comes tomorrow night you'll make him feel at home. We'll have a feast!" She said excitedly. "Then under the cover of darkness, you'll sneak into his room and kill him!"

"Okay, but what about his guards?" Samuel asked skeptically.

"You can erase their memories." She answered simply.

"I'll need time to think about this." He said, leaving the room. He didn't understand where this absurd idea came from. He wasn't even sure if he could bring himself to kill Harry.

Samuel spent the rest of the night thinking about his wife's suggestion. Annie was smart enough to not bother Samuel, at least until the time for Harry to arrive was near.

"Honestly Samuel, you're making this harder than it needs be." She sighed.

"Killing someone shouldn't be simple." Samuel countered. He rubbed his temple, trying to think.

"Listen Samuel, I need you to man up You've killed people before, so you can kill Harry. You'll be doing it while his sleeping, and he won't feel a thing. You're doing him a favor." She said convincingly.

Samuel was running out of time. He needed to make a decision, and he needed to make it soon. After a few minutes of silence he looked deep into his wife's eyes. "I'll do it."

Annie smiled and clapped her hands. "Finally, I'll be married to the Head of the Auror Office." She sounded so excited that Samuel couldn't help but smile.

Half an hour later Harry, his two sons, and two aurors arrived at Samuel's house. They waited patiently outside the door with their luggage.

Shortly after arriving Samuel answered the door. "Harry!" He greeted with a smile.

"Samuel," Harry returned the smile before stepping into the house. "Good to see you again."

Samuel smiled and led the group to the rooms they would be staying in that night. "I hope you find these rooms suitable for your stay."

"They're wonderful." Harry smiled lightly. Samuel left them to unpack and get comfortable before dinner.

About an hour later Jim and his son arrived for dinner. They made themselves at home, enjoying the living room couches.

"Now that everyone is here, we can eat!" Annie announced happily. She had prepared a marvelous meal that consisted of ham, potatoes, salad, and drinks.

After everyone gathered at the table, Samuel made a toast. "To friends, family, and life." He said simply, a small smile on his face.

"The food was spectacular!" Harry grinned at Annie.

"Thank you!" She giggled softly. She gave a smile to Samuel before excusing herself for bed.

"I think it's time we all got some rest." Samuel said after Annie left. Nodding promptly, Harry left the table saying that he was extremely tired and needed a lot of rest. His sons soon followed, along with the two aurors.

Samuel and Jim talked for a few more minutes before Jim needed to leave.

"Come along Tom." Jim called as he walked towards the front door.

"You'll come by tomorrow?" Samuel asked softly.

"Of course I'll come by, get some rest you look horrible." Jim teased.

After Jim left, Samuel's nerves began to settle in. He wasn't quite sure if he'd be able to go through with the plan.

At two in the morning, Samuel slowly made his way to Harry's room. He noticed the guards were sleeping lightly outside Harry's door. Samuel walked past with ease, his training as an auror made him nearly impossible to detect.

In the room Harry was sleeping with only a blanket over his body. His chest rose up and fell down at a steady pace. Samuel watched for a moment, unsure of what to do. He debated in his head about if he should actually kill Harry. A minute later Samuel pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Sorry, but I have to." He said softly before casting the killing curse. A green light lit up the room, and Harry's chest stopped moving. Silence fell over the room, and Samuel was frozen in place. He was literally frozen in place. One of the guards saw the green light from underneath the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. His voice sounded angry, but Samuel couldn't answer.

" _Obliviate_." A female voice whispered from behind the guard. He slumped to the ground, his eyes closed. Annie walked over to Samuel, and undid the spell that held him in place.

"Let's get out of here," She said pulling at his arm. Annie had already erased the memory of the other guard. She led Samuel back to their room, and into bed.

Samuel couldn't speak. He was shocked with what he had done. He killed Harry Potter.

The next morning Samuel found himself in the kitchen, fixing himself some breakfast. He had shoved the memory of killing Harry to the back of his head. He wasn't ready to tell everyone what had happened, perhaps Annie would tell them. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

Cautiously Samuel answered the door. "Who's there?" He called out.

"Ron Weasley." A voice called back. "I'm here to pick up Harry and company."

Samuel opened the door, letting Ron into the house. "He hasn't gotten up from bed yet." He said simply as he shut the door behind Ron.

"Strange, I'll go check on him." Ron announced as he headed down the hallway. Samuel headed back to the kitchen to find James and Albus helping themselves to left-overs.

"Mornin'" Albus greeted Samuel.

"How'd you sleep?" Samuel asked politely.

"NO!" Ron's voice carried into the kitchen.

Worried, the boys ran out to see what was the matter. Samuel stayed in the kitchen, knowing that they had found Harry's body.

Screams and cries came from the direction of Harry's room. Finally deciding to go look, Samuel left the kitchen.

"What?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"It's Harry, he-he's dead." Ron said shakily as he pointed towards the body. At that moment Annie arrived at the scene. Upon seeing Harry's body she burst into tears. Then, in all the confusion, Jim appeared.

"What in bloody hell happened?" He demanded to know.

"Isn't obvious? Harry's been killed." Samuel answered softly.

"Killed?" Ron asked quickly. "What makes you think he's been killed?"

Instantly Samuel regretted his words. "What else would explain this? He didn't have any health problems that I knew of." He defended himself.

Ron frowned before looking back at Harry. "But he looks so peaceful. Like he died in his sleep."

Minutes later Ron was questioning the guards, and ridiculing them for not remembering any details. Frustrated he stomped out of the room. How could no one know what happened to Harry? Suddenly he realized that Harry's sons were missing.

"Have you seen James, or Albus?" Ron asked Samuel and Jim.

The pair shook their heads while frowning. Soon all of them were looking around the house in hopes of finding the boys. Without any luck, they gave up after an hour.

"Now who's going to be Head of the Auror Office?" Jim asked quietly.

"It has to Samuel," Ron said with a nod. "He knows the most about leading the rest of the aurors."

Samuel couldn't help but smile. It seemed as though his and Annie's plan worked.

"I agree," Jim said looking at Samuel. "What do you say?"

"I'll take the job, but I never wanted it this way." He lied.

For the next few days Samuel worked for hours on end. He started early in the morning, and didn't come home until late into the night.

Even within hours of Samuel having the job the rest of the aurors realized that making him the head was a mistake. He used the position to his personal advantage. Soon even Jim started to suspect something was off. However, he was too afraid to ask Samuel if anything was wrong.

Little did anyone know, Ron was doing his own investigating. He decided to check on Annie, maybe ask her some questions.

It was late at night, but Samuel was still at work. Ron entered the house quietly; Annie had left the door unlocked before going to sleep. Without making a noise, Ron roamed around the house. Moments after entering the kitchen Annie appeared.

"I-I" She muttered as she waved her hands in the air. For a moment Ron was afraid he was caught, but Annie was only sleep walking.

"How could I?" She said to no one in particular. "Helping Samuel... My idea to kill... The poor guards." Annie nearly yelled. "How could I be so foolish to let my husband kill Harry Potter?"

Ron gasped in the corner of the room. Samuel killed Harry? Everything started to make sense. Anger filled his body as he pulled his wand out. He thought about killing Annie, but decided not to.

To his surprise Annie had pulled her own wand out, and killed herself. It seemed as though she couldn't live with what she had done. Ron left the kitchen without a second glance at Annie. He decided that he would have to deal with Harry himself.

Half an hour later Harry returned home. Being tired from work, Harry went to his room. He glanced around the room. Annie was no where to be seen.

"Annie?" He called turning around. He found himself face to face with Ron Weasley.

"You killed Harry." Ron accused him.

"How?" Samuel asked coldly.

"Annie told me," Ron spat out. "She killed herself."

"What?" Samuel asked surprised. Before he could leave the room Ron pointed his wand at him.

"You can't leave." Ron said venomously. His grip tightened on his wand as he muttered the killing curse. A flash of green filled the room and Samuel slumped to the ground.

"Good riddance."

 **AN: Post-Hogwarts based on Macbeth by Shakespeare.**

 **Chaser 2**

 **Tutshill Tornados**

 **Word count: 2618**

 **2\. (word) deceit**

 **3\. (spell) Obliviate**

 **11\. (word count) 2618**


End file.
